Pushing It
by Kelli Sutton
Summary: Sometimes you just have to take the reins and do it the way you want to do it, without your partner having any say in the matter.


Maybe she should have gone with the blue.

Or the lacy black. Even the stereotypical red.

Leaning back she squints to try to see the clock on the night stand.

9:48.

Damn. Even if she wanted to go back to the store, the mall closes in 12 minutes and with the 50mph speed limit between the house and the mall, she'd never make it in time. The first trip had been bad enough, she wasn't sure if her ever fragile psyche could handle a second trip through the pink and white striped frothy concoction of a lingerie store.

As a woman who'd purchased 89% of her bras and underwear in the lingerie section of Target her entire life, Victoria's Secret was pushing it. She'd given the Frederick's of Hollywood across the walkway the side eye, but after seeing a strange corseted leather number with hooks and eyes all the way up the back and a man at the register she'd decided she'd rather tackle the overly-sweet smelling VS any day.

She'd faltered outside the door, even after deciding it was the lesser of two evils she'd waffled outside the door. What was she doing? This wasn't her. Clearly, she didn't need any of the accouterments sold inside, she already had the man and had zero complaints - as far as life inside the bedroom went. He could stand to pick up his socks every now and then, but she could live with a little dirty laundry if it meant mind-blowing evenings between the sheets. But that wasn't what tonight was about.

Pushing it. That's what tonight was about, so she'd done it.

She'd let the twenty-something year old sales girl thrust lacy, ridiculously cut underwear into her arms and point her toward a fitting room. Much to the disappointment of the sales girl she'd emerged with a simple satin bra and panty set in her hand.

Pushing it was the theme, but overdoing it was not.

She ran a finger under the left strap of the dark purple bra, straightening it against her pale shoulder. She huffed out a breath and leaned forward, both hands braced on the edge of the bathroom counter.

Now what?

Perfume? Do people actually put it between their breasts or was that a ridiculous movie thing? Why did she know it was a ridiculous movie thing?

She was starting to overheat. Why is it that she could head a department without batting an eyelash, go toe to toe with some of the most intimidating men in government, and deliver a campaign speech to a huge group of people without batting an eyelash, but couldn't just come right out and say "Tonight we're doing this my way" to her ever understanding significant other.

Significant other? Was that right? Boyfriend? She's too old to have a boyfriend. Lover? Too direct.

She pursed her lips and peered at her reflection carefully in the mirror, reaching blindly with one hand toward the toilet paper roll to blot off some of the lip gloss she'd applied earlier – that was going to do nothing but make a mess.

She leaned back, reaching for the paper and making her best 'come hither' look in the mirror and grabbed hold of something that was decidedly not toilet paper.

"Can I ask what you're doing?"

She jerked her hand back, releasing the fistful of cotton t-shirt she'd grabbed and hastily pulled her ratty robe closed in front of her.

"Shit. You're early," she said, holding her robe closed with one hand and pointing a finger accusingly in his direction.

"How can I be early if I didn't know we had plans? I would have been even earlier if I'd known my girlfriend was going to greet me half naked in my bathroom," he replied, leaning against the doorjamb with a grin.

Girlfriend. Huh. Maybe she wasn't too old for boyfriend.

"So, am I allowed to ask what's up with the half nudity?"

She cinched her robe and, giving one more halfhearted glance in the mirror, turned to face him with her hands on her hips.

"No."

"No?"

"No," she said with a decisive nod. She put both hands on his chest and pushed him backwards, easily propelling him across the room until his knees caught the back of the bed and he sat ungraceful and splay-legged at the edge of the bed.

He reached forward, grabbing her hips, and pulled her into the vee of his legs.

"No," she said pushing back away from him and edging around him to kneel behind him on the bed.

"Leslie, what..."

She silenced him by leaning around and giving a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. She ran her hands up the back of his t-shirt, bunching the fabric as her palms bumped along his vertebrae.

She pulled his t-shirt up over his head and let him shimmy it down his arms and onto the floor while she untied the belt of her robe and dropped it to the bed behind her.

"Am I allowed to turn around yet?"

"No."

"Alright."

She ran her hands up to his shoulders and kneaded the tight, corded muscles she found there. For such a slight guy, the muscles in his shoulders were remarkably dense, something she'd not noticed until she'd seen him without a shirt on – a memory she replayed hundreds of times a day.

She leaned forward and pressed a soft, wet kiss to the bump where his neck meets his spine and ran her hands down to slide into his jeans at his hips.

"Stand up," she whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe in the process. He stood up so quickly she would have had her arms ripped out of their sockets had she not jerked her hands out of his pants in time. She slid to the edge of the bed on her knees, hands meandering around to the front of his pants where she toyed with his hipbones and slid her hands across to his fly, sliding the button free and the zipper down so slowly she could feel every tooth loosen and pop free before letting her hands wander back up to smooth across his chest and toy with his sparse chest hair.

"You're going to kill me," he said, dropping his chin to his chest.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" she asked as she quickly ran a hand down the front of his now loose jeans, pressing her palm against him through his boxers.

His involuntary step back caused her chest to come flush with his back and she bit back a moan at the sensation of his hot skin against her painfully aroused breasts through the satin of her bra.

She was going to kill them both if she didn't hurry this along.

She pressed her unoccupied hand against his hip, turning him to face her, keeping the hand currently lodged down his pants busy toying with him through his boxers.

She raised up a little higher on her knees, sliding her hand out of his pants to aid in bringing his face down closer to hers. She ran her fingertips along his features, his eyes closing as they danced across his eyebrows and down the bridge of his nose before her index finger rested in the dip of his lower lip. He sighed and she quirked a half smile as she leaned closer to him.

She slid one hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down to her level completely before easing her lips against his a slow, teasing kiss.

Pulling away and resting her forehead against his as she danced her fingertips across his chest, toying ever so slightly with his nipples as she came in contact with him, he groaned into her hair.

"You're actually going to kill me."

"Nah," she said, pressing a kiss to the center of his chest. She slid her hands back down to the hips of his jeans and, grasping both the denim and the layer of cotton beneath them began to shimmy them carefully down his legs. He stepped out of each leg, using her shoulders for balance, and pressed a kiss to the point of her shoulder before she raised up to face him again.

"Hi," she breathed as they were nose to nose.

"Hey," he said, his hands reaching out and coming to rest spanned across her ribcage, slowly creeping up to brush the undersides of her stain covered breasts.

His fingers wandered along the bottom of her bra, inching slowly toward the back clasp. She put one hand against his chest, pushing him away as she swatted at his hands with her other hand until he raised both in surrender.

This was a part that was so much easier when he just took control, she thought to herself as she reached back to unhook her bra. She felt it loosen around her shoulders and give a little in the front. Despite having seen each other naked countless times, this was the first time she was doing the naked-making on purpose. She'd never given it a thought when he'd reached around and unclasped her bra before shucking it to the floor with the rest of their clothes, or if they were in a hurry she'd just quickly done it herself and it had been over. This time, it was different. It was slower, it was deliberate, and she felt like that awkward, unsure teenager she'd been the first time she'd taken her top off in front of a guy. Stupid thoughts of measuring up and 'will he like them' floated through her head before she stuffed them back in the box they belonged in telling herself "It's him," over and over again.

She shrugged her shoulders, sending the purple satin straps down her arms and her bra floating to the bed between them. His eyes, inevitably, drifted downwards taking in her now bared breasts.

"How like a man," she mused before catching him under the chin and tilting his face back up to meet hers.

"Sorry," he said, blushing slightly as she leaned forward to catch his lips in a searing kiss. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, savoring its fullness before delving inside and exploring the far reaches of his mouth like it was the first time all over again. She gasped into his mouth as his hands tightened around her waist and pulled her against him, crushing their bare chests together.

She pulled back from the kiss, panting, and laced her fingers into his hair, slowly directing his mouth down her neck and across her collarbone. She may be in charge tonight, but that didn't mean she was going to deny herself some of the man's many talents – she was just going to dictate when they happened.

His lips slid across her collarbone, nipping lightly at the dip between the two before continuing southward and tracing around her nipple with the very tip of his tongue. Her head back as he took it fully into his mouth, sucking slowly and softly as he teased the tip with his tongue.

She grappled at her side for one of his hands and pulled it up to her other breast, her hand over his showing him exactly how she wanted to be touched, squeezed, pulled. He released her from his mouth and blew across the wet and hard nipple, causing her to let out a small shriek, gripping the back of his head with her free hand. He pressed a line of wet kisses as he moved to the heretofore mouthily ignored nipple – taking it into his mouth rougher than the one before. She squeaked, again, and internally berated herself for it. How was she supposed to be dominant this time around if she was being reduced to squeaks and shrieks? This would not do.

She allowed herself a moment more of pleasure before pushing his head back and reclaiming his lips with hers. She nipped at his upper lip before easing herself off the bed and shuffling them around for him to sit.

He collapsed onto the bed, reaching up to keep his lips connected with hers and his hands buried in her hair. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his before taking both of his hands from her hair and placing them on the bed beside him.

She nudged at his feet with her own, widening the vee between his naked thighs before dropping to her knees between them.

"You don't have to..." he started, but his mouth snapped shut as she ran her tongue from base to tip before swirling it around, collecting the clear pre-cum on her tongue before chasing an errant drop down the other side. She glanced up at him, his head thrown back and fists bunching the sheets, before trailing her tongue back up the underside of his cock before taking him fully into her mouth.

He moaned as her tongue danced along the underside of his shaft, humming and applying the tiniest bit of suction as she eased back toward the head – just how she knew he liked it. She repeated the process, varying up the technique a little each time and bringing one hand up to cup and play with his balls while the other joined her mouth, stroking and squeezing what her mouth couldn't reach.

She felt his thighs tense and his hands come down on her shoulders at the same time.

"Gotta stop," he panted, "Unless you want this to be over very quickly."

She didn't release him immediately, instead, she let him slide out of her mouth as slowly as possible, looking up at him the entire time – something about the act of looking at a man through your eyelashes while going down on him seemed to drive them wild. Once he slipped past her lips she gave his tip a quick kiss before standing up, one hand still gripped around the base of his cock like she was trying to keep him from getting away.

She pushed at his shoulders, sending him collapsing boneless against the mattress and bouncing slightly on impact. Releasing him, she slid her index fingers into the sides of her new panties and slipped them over her hips to join the rest of the clothes on the floor.

She eased herself next to him on the bed, reaching out and tracing the bridge of his nose with one finger.

"Calmed down yet?" she asked as she slid one leg over his torso to straddle his torso.

"Not in the least," he said leering and deftly flipping them over, kissing her as he pressed her into the mattress. Shocked and surprised, she lay there stunned momentarily before retaliating. She slid one hand between them and gripped his cock again, mercilessly stroking him until he pulled back from the kiss and rest his forehead against her shoulder. Seeing her opportunity, she released him and putting both hands on his shoulders, pushed him so he slid down her body.

Taking the hint, like the smart boy he was, he grinned up at her before burying his mouth between her legs. She groaned and fisted her hands in his hair, arching her hips toward his talented mouth.

Before him, no one had ever done this for her. No one had ever offered and she'd never really known how to ask without making herself blush – which seemed to stupid to her she'd just given up. That'd changed when he'd come into the picture. He seemed to know exactly what she wanted, how she wanted it, and when she wanted it. She didn't let him do it all the time, only when she really wanted it - and tonight she was going to get what she wanted.

Her hips bucked against his face as he closed in around her clit and sucked it between his lips. She almost levitated when he deftly and without warning slid two fingers inside her, stroking her walls as he steadily drove her more and more crazy.

She was bordering on shattering into a million pieces when she had the thought crossed her mind to stop him, she didn't want to come this way. She hooked a hand under each of his arms and dragged him upward with all of her strength. He disengaged with a slight, totally hot smack of his lips and peered up at her quizzically.

She shook her head and he kissed her inner thigh before sliding up her body, planting kisses every couple inches. She grabbed his face with both hands and arched her body against him, catching his lower lip between her teeth and giving a tug before sealing their lips together in a long, hot open-mouthed kiss.

She felt him reach between them to position himself as he nudged against her opening and in that split second she decided how the rest of this evening was gonna go. She hooked one foot behind his knee and in a surprising bout of strength, flipped them over so she was straddling his thighs.

His eyes went wide before he settled his expression into a look of pure wanton lust.

She slid herself forward, sliding him between her folds and running her lips up his chest, nipping a nipple as she went.

"Assertive tonight, aren't we?" he asked with a small grin. She cocked an elbow and pressed a kiss to his jaw, drawing her tongue along the stubble she found there.

She slid a hand between them, using it to help position him beneath her. She ran her hand up his length once, twice, before lifting her hips and lowering herself onto him at the same time he thrust upward into her.

She moaned from somewhere deep within herself. Despite their many nights together, she'd yet to be on top – in fact she hadn't been on top but more than a handful of times period. She'd forgotten how good it was, marveling at the fact that he seemed to be in so deep that he was rearranging her internal organs. She didn't move for a minute, savoring the way he stretched and filled her.

It was perfect, and exactly what she wanted. She forced her eyes to stay open as she planted her hands on his shoulders and started to rock her hips slowly causing him to slip almost out of her before sinking fully back onto him again.

His hands joined in the fray, sliding up her torso and reclaiming her breasts again, squeezing and tweaking her nipples as she rose above him. She leaned back, moving her arms from his shoulders to his thighs as she picked up the pace.

A passive participant he could no longer be and he matched her stroke for stroke, their hips bumping together at the climax of each thrust. He caught her wrists with his hands and pulled her forward so their chests were flush together and kissed her mouth sloppily, one hand sliding from her hip to cup her ass as their pace quickened.

Her strong legs continued to move them together and apart, slowing and quickening the pace as she saw fit. Their panting intermingling with the sounds of their bodies slapping together and the sloppy wet sounds of their kisses turning the bedroom into a cacophony of sex.

His breathing hitched as she slowed them to a maddening pace again and she could tell from the tightness in his face that he was struggling to wait for her. She was so close, but being this close together just wasn't getting it done for her. She kissed his scrunched eyelids and leaned back to sit astride him again, hands on his thighs, speeding them back up to a faster pace. He slid his hand to where they were joined and pressed a thumb against her clit in time to their strokes.

She felt herself come apart at the seams with little warning. She bucked against him, her climax washing over her like a tidal wave. Their rhythm together fell apart and their movements became ungraceful. She collapsed against his chest, her teeth nipping into his neck as he surged into her racing toward completion.

She ran her tongue around the shell of his ear and nipped his earlobe whispering, "Let go".

He surged against her and a groan ripped from somewhere deep within him as he arched toward her. She caught his lips and kissed him soundly as they rode out the aftershocks of each others climaxes, ebbing and flowing along like two passengers on a lazy river.

He ran a hand up her back and stroked her shoulder blades as she disengaged from the kiss and rested her head against his sweaty shoulder.

They were quiet, both still reeling slightly, the only sounds in the room was their heavy breathing. She doodled designs in the sweat on his chest, hiding her beaming smile by ducking her head under his chin.

"Not that I'm complaining, but Jesus Christ, what the hell was that about?"

She shrugged, propping her chin up on her hands across his chest, "Just an experiment."

"An experiment to see if you could kill me?"

"Nah, just an experiment."

They were quiet again for a moment before the sound of the front door slamming made them jump apart.

"I've got to move out," he groaned into the pillow as she leaned across him to fish her underwear and his t-shirt from the floor.

"Ah, but what fun would it be if we didn't always run the risk of getting caught," she said, nodding to his door's broken lock. She shimmied into her panties under the blanket and pulled his shirt over her head.

"Remember that next time Andy tries to accidentally walk in on you in the shower," he said, smacking her ass lightly.

She pursed her lips at him and rolled her eyes before swinging her legs off the bed. She cocked an ear toward the door, listening.

"Get dressed!" she cried, grabbing her bra off the floor and a pair of clean pants from the laundry basket by his dresser before locking herself in the bathroom.

"Why?" he called out as he pulled on his boxers followed by his jeans.

No sooner had he pulled a t-shirt over his head did his bedroom door slam open and a plastic gun was hurled at his head.

Leslie opened the door to the bathroom and cried, simultaneously with Andy, "LASER TAG!"

Andy threw another gun in her direction followed by two vests.

"Back yard. Five minutes. Get ready to die," He called out, whooping in excitement as he clambered back toward the back door.

"Did you know about this?" he asked, waving his gun in her direction.

"I heard him talking about it with April in the office. They think they're tricky, they were going to ambush us, but they have one thing working to their disadvantage," she said, pulling her hair back in a ponytail and strapping her vest on over the t-shirt.

"What might that be?"

"Andy has one volume," she said poking him in the chest with her gun.

"Loud," they answered together.

She poked him harder with her gun, "Get your shoes on! Hurry up! They're gonna get all the good hiding spots!"

He shoved his feet in his shoes and pulled the vest on over his head. Leslie was almost dancing in place by the time he clicked the last buckle together. She grabbed his wrist and drug him toward the door, grinning maniacally.

"Hey," he said, tugging back on his arm and pulling her toward him. She turned her face to hers.

She raised her eyebrows in question, hands on hips and ready to go play, "What?"

"I love you, you know," he said.

Her hands dropped away from her hips and she reached out and laced their fingers together.

"I know," she said raising on her tip toes to press a soft kiss to his mouth.

"And I don't need you to go buy new lingerie, hot as it is might I add, or plan out some huge seduction theory. I just...I love you. Plain and simple."

She smiled up at him, how did she get so lucky?

"Now lets go kick some ass."


End file.
